This invention relates generally to electrical assemblies and more particularly to electrical assemblies comprising an electrical connector and an electrical device such as a sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,017 granted to William L. Stein, Randy L. Fink and Bruce J. Serbin Jan. 16, 1990 discloses an electrical assembly comprising an electrical connector 10 and a sensor 51 that is disposed in a protective metal casing 50 that is filled with a potting compound 54. The electrical connector 10 and the sensor 51 are mechanically and electrically connected by means of a printed circuit board 39. Both components have plastic pins that are heat staked for fastening the components to the printed circuit board and both components have terminal prongs that are plugged in and soldered to apertured contacts of the printed circuit board. The housing 12 of the electrical connector 10 also includes a narrow peripheral groove 42 for mounting the electrical header connector 10 on a slotted panel wall of the protective metal casing 50.